Hela's Return
Hela's Return is the fifth part of Ragnarök and the partial fall of the Kingdom of Asgard, it's also the end of the second long winter. Taking place on September Second, it is the seemingly end of Ragnarök and death of several characters, being a crucial part of Ragnarök. Background Ragnarök Birth of Jormungand Loki and Sigyn met in a royal Asgardian Prison where they quickly fell in-love, she gave birth to two of his children, the Fenris Wolf and Midgard Serpent. However the Serpent wasn't the one who did Fear Itself, he was still training during that time Timeline Reset The original Midgard Serpent was born in 2016 and Ragnarök took place in 2019, however his plans failed, and he believed that reseting the timeline might give him the boost he needed to rule Asgard. He reset the timeline and instead of Loki and Sigyn remaining in prison until 2016, he released them a week or so after Loki was placed in prison which caused Ragnarök to start far earlier in 2014. Fear Itself Jormungand, the Midgard Serpent, decides to take over Earth and eventually take control of the Nine Realms by starting with Midgard, however due to the combined forces of Earth they we're able to thwart his plans but it costed them the life of ally Thor Odinson. Escape from Hel In the previous chapter of Ragnarok, Thor and Jormungand we're killed by eachother and sent to Hel, where they became Warriors for Hela until Odin came down, saving his son from her evil clutches. Hela's Invasion Asgardian Feast A feast is held for Thor as he finishes his healing from his time on Hel and Earth and his long-awaited return to Asgard, Thor, as much as he wants to, doesn't partake in the fun and talks with Tyr, the God of War and Odin's Right-hand. As this went on, Volstagg the Valiant and Fandral the Dashing, members of Warriors Three, enjoy the feast while Fandral also enjoys his lady company, Volstagg gets unbelievably drunk and starts a fight with Fandral which is quickly broken up by Hogun the Grim, who awaited in the background. Battle in Heimdall's Observatory As the feast comes to an end, Hela Odinsdottir and her servant, the Midgard Serpent arrive. Instead of battling Heimdall herself she gets Jormungand to battle Heimdall and Jormungand wins. Fandral the Dashing While letting her skeleton army in, she walks the Rainbow Bridge only to be interrupted by Fandral and two ladies who he was going to show the Observatory to. Fandral quickly tells the ladies to flee and battles Hela only to lose and get badly cut up and bruised. Warriors of Asgard vs the Kingdom of Hel As Fandral fights Hela amonse the Rainbow Bridge Tyr learns of their presence from Odin and quickly rallies the forces of Asgard and Warriors Three. Tons of soldiers lineup at the end of the Rainbow Bridge and some around the castle just-incase the soldiers of Hel get past them and to the castle, Tyr begins shouting at his troopers preparing them for the oncoming battle. The battle begins quickly and Hela easily walks past them without getting scratched and heads to the soldiers guarding the Kingdom and tries to persuade them into letting her past and joining her, but they are too loyal for such trickery and she battles them, slaying them all without being hurt herself. Midgard Serpent The battle rages and Jormungandr breaks from his human form turning into his slithery real form, as the Serpent. He easily disposes of hundreds of soldiers both his and Asgardian, Thor arrives into the battle alongside Tyr, God of War and battle the Serpent. Hela vs Thor However, Thor has to leave Tyr to battle Serpent alone after Odin tells him telepathically that Hela is with him, he quickly flies there and Hela and Thor argue with eachother and Thor sticks to his comment saying that Hela is not apart of his bloodline but Odin sadly reveals the truth that she's the firstborn and the accusations are true. This enrages Thor who always believed he was the firstborn and the two fight, Hela wins due to her better control on abilities and Thor being sloppy due to him being angered. Hela easily defeats Thor then slays the incoming soldiers infront of him with ease, she then leaves the castle as the Serpent finishes his destruction on the Kingdom which makes parts of it crash onto the villages and forests below. Final Defense The remaining troops of the battle turn from the Fenris Wolf who has died to the hands of Tyr, who also died, and charge Hela and Jormungand. Hela tells Jormungand to back off and she deals with the troops easily once more but leaves the final one alive, she offers him the chance of joining her ranks and he joins, becoming her new Executioner. As his first act he is ordered to kill his partner, which he does, and his armor is magically turned into something darker. Battle of the Royals Hogun the Grim Hela has some of the remaining Asgardian troopers lined up in the villages where Thor resides, Odin had told him to go there to protect the villagers feeling that the battle will be lost. The Executioner watches over their hostages as more are gathered and lined up, Thor gets fed up and goes to remove his disguise but Hogan the Grim arrives and challenges Skurge to a battle. God of Thunder As Hogan wins Hela casts a blade into his chest making Thor come out from hiding punching her. As the two battle Hela continues to mock the hero and Odin who watches, Thor begins to grow angrier, more angry then before and sparks fly off of him. The fight is however interrupted by the Grand Vizier, Odin's chief advisor and spokesman, casts a spell on Hela throwing her back. Thor then uses this moment to defeat her and the Vizier then goes helping the people of Asgard to Heimdall who waits in the forest Rematch of the Century Thor aids the Vizier in helping the townsfolk but as they reach the forest, walking with Heimdall, they see the Serpent flying above Asgard searching for these people. Thor's eyes spark as he flies up there as quick as possible challenging to the Serpent to a battle, the Serpent says yes of course. The two's battle remains in the skies of Asgard and on some mountains, Thor's power aids him greatly, he begins to summon more then ever before. And as the battle continues to rage Thor uses a majority of his power to strike Jormungandr with a powerful thunder-strike like he did on Midgard and it proves successful, he wins the fight saving what's left of Asgard. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Ragnarök Category:Thor Odinson Stories Category:Warriors Three Stories Category:Odin Stories Category:Hela Stories Category:Midgard Serpent Stories Category:Fenris Wolf Stories Category:Executioner Stories Category:Jormungandr Stories Category:Grand Vizier Stories Category:Heimdall Stories